It is known to propose different types of control of the warp thread tension in a weaving machine. By influencing the speeds of the beam or beam concerned, it is possible, where there are tendencies for the warp threads to slacken, to obtain a tendering effect in the thread during certain stages of the weaving.
It is also known to arrange the beam in a spring-mounted disposition, so that a certain positional mobility is obtained in each beam.
It is also known to control weaving machine function by means of computer equipment, which can in this case operate with conventional software for the control system/control in question.
There is a requirement to produce high-quality woven products using rational production processes. Weaving machine manufacturers are faced with high demands regarding the function of weaving machine, which must be performed with a high degree of reliability and must enable simpler operating and handling procedures for staff working at the machines, faster weaving speeds, long working life for the weaving machine, long service intervals, and the like. Added to this is the fact that price pressure upon product development, manufacturing, and the like for the actual machine construction, is being accentuated to a still greater degree. The weaving machine has to work with few operating breakdowns and stoppages.